paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Polar Bros
This is another story by Animalpup. Don't edit this page without my permission first. Big thanks to Sonicthefox19 for coming up with the title of this story. Characters *Dana *Trey *Nyle *Deker *Dana and Trey's owners *Vet *Opera More characters to be added if I need to. Summary Nyle was born completely deaf but with help from his parents, he learned to communicate with others. When his little brother, Deker is born. The two are inseparable but when Deker and their parents get in an accident. What will happen to Deker's and Nyle's brotherly bond? Story It was the middle of a nice day in Adventure Bay. There were two dogs sitting around in the yard of their owners' home. Trey: It's a nice day today. Dana: Yep it's a great day thanks to the news we got today. Trey: Yep after all these years we will finally be parents. Dana: Yeah it will be any day now. Within a couple days, the new arrival decided to come during one day while Dana and Trey were on a walk around the neighborhood. They were rounding a corner to walk to their favorite spot, a cliff with a view of the bay, when Dana tensed up and started to shake. Trey: Are you okay, Dana? Dana: No, I think the pup wants to come now... Go get our masters now Trey: Okay on it. (He darts back to their masters and tells them) Then their masters get Dana back to the house and call the vet. The vet arrives a bit later as Dana starts to have her pup. Trey was holding her paw as the pup comes. A while later. A little mostly white pup with red on its shoulders, all four legs, chest, and face was nursing. Vet: It's a boy congratulation you two. Trey: Thanks what shall we name him? Dana: How about Nyle. I like that name. Trey: That is a great one honey. Nyle it is. Vet: Okay I will come in four weeks or so to check on the little guy. Dana: Okay. Almost four weeks later. Trey and Dana had a guest over at their house. They were sleeping when they heard screaming from the guest room. They ran to the guest room and found Nyle under the covers. Trey: Nyle Hound get back in our room! He didn't respond and kept looking under the covers. Dana: Nyle listen to your dad! Nyle still didn't budge. Trey: Nyle! He yipped as the top of his lungs. Dana: I think there something wrong. Trey: Yeah good thing the vet is coming tomorrow. (He grabbed Nyle by the scruff of his neck. Then Trey, Dana, and little Nyle went into their room and they all fell asleep) The Next Morning The Vet came in the morning. Vet: Hey guys I'm here to check up on Nyle. Dana: Good. Hey, could you check on Nyle's ears? We think there is a problem with his hearing. Vet: Sure. (He took Nyle to another room and did the tests on him) He came out a bit later. Trey: So? Vet: Trey and Dana, Nyle is perfectly healthy but I'm afraid your son is 100% deaf in both ears. Dana: Oh what can we do to communicate with him? Vet: You can teach him dog sign language, or to read and write or lip reading which is the hardest thing to teach to a pup or person. There are some books at the store about it too. Trey: Okay thanks, doc. Vet: Your welcome. (He left) Dana: This is gonna be tough but we will teach him all that stuff. Trey: Yeah I'm gonna go to the store and get some books on that stuff okay. Dana: Okay I will watch Nyle. Trey left and went to the store. Nyle walked over to his mother and pawed at her leg. Dana got in front of Nyle. Dana: Do you want something Nyle? (She said slowly so her son could understand) Nyle didn't pay attention but Dana tapped her son's tiny paw and Nyle looked at her. Dana: Do you want something, Nyle. (She said it again slowly) Nyle: Hungry. He yipped. Dana: Okay. (He understood me. She thought. She laid down then Nyle started feeding. She fell asleep and so did Nyle when he was full) Trey came home with a bag around his neck filled with books about dog sign language, writing and the alphabet too. Trey smiled at his mate and son. Trey: Aww. (He went over to them and licked Dana on the forehead) Dana woke up and saw him. Dana: Hey Trey. Guess what happened while you were gone? Trey: What happened? Dana: Nyle understood me! Trey: He did? How? Dana: I just made sure he was looking at me and I was in front of him too. Then I asked a question and he answered it. Trey: That's great, Dana. Dana: Yep. For the next couple weeks, Dana and Trey taught themselves dog sign language. Then came the hard part teaching Nyle how to do it. Trey: Now to teach little Nyle how to do it. Dana: Yeah this is going to be tough. Trey: Yeah but if we have patience it won't be. Then Trey grabbed the books than the two went and found Nyle who was playing with his toys Nyle saw them and yipped Trey landed down the books. Then the two started to teach Nyle dog sign language and how to read and write too. It took a couple of months of trial and error but Nyle mastered sign language. Nyle was now around nine months. Nyle went to his parents and found them happy as can be. Nyle: (signs) Hey mommy and daddy. What's up? Trey: (signs) Nyle, we just found out that your mom is gonna have another pup which means you are gonna be a big brother to a little boy or girl. Nyle jumps up happy. Nyle: (signs) I can't wait to have a little brother or sister. Dana: (signs) Well your going to have to wait for a while. It takes awhile for a pup to come. Nyle: (signs) okay mom. A couple weeks later Nyle was dancing despite being a deaf pup. Trey: (signs) Wow that was beautiful, Nyle. Nyle: (signs) Thank you, dad. Trey: (signs) Your welcome, son. Dana: We should find a dance class for Nyle. It would craft his potential and expand his horizons. Trey: Yes we should but the class has to be disability friendly. Dana: Yeah One day while the family was out walking around town. They saw a dance performance in the pup park. Nyle danced in the crowd following the dancer's moves. The dancers' teacher saw Nyle dancing during the performance and went to Nyle and his parents. Teacher: Howdy y'all Ah'm Opera. Who are y'all? Trey: I'm Trey and this Dana my mate, and Nyle our son. He loves to dance. Opera: Nice to meet y'all. Yeah, Ah' saw. He is really good. Dana: Yeah he hasn't had any lessons from anyone. He taught himself. Opera: Wow that's amazing. May Ah' talk with him. Trey: You may but Nyle is deaf. He only understands sign language. So you can talk and we will translate for you? Opera: Okay. Dana taps Nyle on his shoulder and he looks at his mom Dana: (signs) Nyle we have someone who wants to meet you okay? Nyle nods Opera: Hello Nyle. Ah'm Opera. Ah' saw y'all dancing. You are really good. (Trey translated for him but Nyle wasn't looking at his father. He was looking at Opera) Nyle: Thanks, I taught myself after watching some dancing on the television. Opera: Ah' thought he needed to look at y'all to be able to communicate? Dana: He does he must of read your lips while you were talking. Opera: Lip reading Ah' have never heard of that before. Trey: Well most deaf people use sign language to communicate but some can lip read while others talk. Opera: Okay thanks for explaining that Trey. Trey: You are welcome. Opera: Well Nyle can come to my dancing studio anytime he wants. (She gives Dana a card with the address on it) Dana: Thanks, Opera. Opera: Y'all welcome. Then Opera went back to her students. Nyle: Mom, dad, can we go to the dancing studio tomorrow? Dana and Trey: Sure, Nyle. Nyle: Yay!! I can't wait for tomorrow! It's gonna be awesome! Then the family heads home. Nyle was tired from today and went to his room. He fell asleep instantly. The next day. Nyle and his parents both woke up early the next morning. Nyle: I can't wait to go to the dance studio! (Nyle started dancing to practice his moves) Dana: Hehe we know Nyle. You have been saying that all morning. Nyle: Sorry mom. I'm just excited. Trey: Well let's head down there now. Dana: Okay. Then the three head down to Opera's Dance Studio. Opera: Howdy y'all. Nyle ready learn some dancing? Nyle: You bet ya Mrs. Opera! Opera: Okay. Time to introduce ya to the rest of the class. Nyle nods. Opera went to the front of her class. Opera: Attention class. (Her class looked at her) We have a new student today. (She motioned Nyle over and he walked by her) Class this is Nyle. He is deaf which means he can't hear as well as y'all. When y'all want to talk to him make sure you are in front of him and don't talk fast or he won't understand y'all. Class: Okay Mrs. Opera! Opera: Good. Now let's start our lesson for today. Now if anyone gets confused on a routine or move just come up and ask me. Ah' will help you with it. Then the class started their lesson and most of the class were surprised how well Nyle could dance. Then later at home Nyle was practicing his dance moves from class. Nyle: Okay that's enough for today. He stopped dancing. He went and looked for his parents. They were working on the new room for the new pup when it comes. Nyle: What are you guys up to? Trey: Oh hey Nyle. We're setting up the room for your new sibling when he or she comes. Nyle: Okay. Dana: How was class? Nyle: It was good. I knew most of the move Mrs. Opera taught us but the ones I didn't know I worked on when I got home. Trey: That's good. Nyle: Yep. Dana: Do you have class tomorrow? Nyle: Nope. Mrs. Opera has to visit her family tomorrow. Trey: Okay. Maybe tomorrow we could head to the pup park or Mr. Porters to eat? Dana: Yeah we should. Nyle what do you want to do tomorrow? Nyle: Ooh, I want to head to the pup park tomorrow! Trey: Okay then we shall head to the pup park tomorrow Dana and Trey finished up the puppy's room for the day then the family watched Nyle's favorite show "Dancing with the Pup Stars" for the rest of the night. Nyle: (Yawns) I can't believe my favorite pup star earned a perfect score! Trey: Yeah. That dance was cool and no mistakes. Dana: Yep. Now it's time for bed for you, Nyle. Nyle: Okay mom. See you in the morning. Trey: See you in the morning. I love you. Nyle: I love you too, dad. I love you, mom. Dana: I love you too, Nyle. She gave him a kiss on the muzzle. Then Nyle gave one back and headed up to his room. He curled up under his covers then fell asleep a couple minutes later. More Coming Soon.... Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Animalpup's Story Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story